la venganza de herobrine
by edpol
Summary: unos youtubers los cuales conoceréis se envarcaran en una gran aventura al entrar en un server que a creado el mismisimo herobrine (pesimo summery pero darle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap1 comienza la aventura **_

Hace muchísimo tiempo en una tierra encerrada en un mundo dentro de la red, ya sabes en tu ordenador o pc como se llame, me refiero a minecraft ese mundo de cubos pixelados. willyrex trabajaba en una nueva serie cuando de repente le salió un correo electrónico urgente de Mojang, en el cual ponía :querido jugador/usuario te invitamos a probar el nuevo servidor mundial donde hay plazas infinitas para que entren jugadores ilimitados los cuales serán obsequiados con un objeto aleatorio puede ser un bloque de diamante a un creeper nunca se sabe donde el objetivo se sobrevivir y pasárselo bien este servidor esta muy bien protegido por lo cual ningún haker estropeara nuestra diversión. Willy rápidamente tentado por el mensaje entro rápidamente en el servidor donde se encontró con varios youtubers conocía a uno en especial a veggeta777 y sarinha3, los tres empezaron a discutir como sobrevivirían y los objetos, a Willy le toco una espada de piedra, a Veggeta una mesa de encantamientos y a Sarinha 5 botellas de experiencia, Willy se le ocurrió encantar la espada entre todos y así lo hicieron entonces una voz extraña dijo.

?-por favor haced grupos de 4 o mas - todos lo hicieron y cuando los grupos estuvieron hechos Sarinha, Willy y Veggeta se juntaron y se aliaron con un youtuber que ninguno conocía se llamaba Elrichmc miraron en las estadísticas mundiales y era el top 3 de los mejores jugadores del juego.

Elrichmc- puedo unirme a vosotros?.

Todos discutieron, al cabo de unos minutos dijeron que si a cambio de saber su objeto.

Elrichmc- tengo chuletas cocinadas de vaca.

Willy- ERES VIENBENIDO!

Seguidamente apareció un portal de la pantalla de todos los ordenadores de lo usuarios absorbiéndolos uno por uno y aviándolos dentro del mismo juego al que jugaban Willy y el resto se escondieron en un lugar a ver algo que nunca pensaron que verían minecraft en persona ellos estaban en el mismo servidor de antes solo que en su propia carne o pixel en la ocasión pero de repente apareció en medio de la confusión un portal al nether del cual salió algo espantoso y horroroso.

Willy- pero quién es?!

Elrichmc- en serio no sabes quién es!? ES HEROBRINE!

Veggeta- ósea que… la leyenda urbana… ES CIERTA!

Sarinha- que hacemos está matando a todos los jugadores

Veggeta- eso mismo, que hacemos?

Elrichmc- matarlo!

Willy- aunque seas el mejor de aquí no puedes matarlo es un fantasma!

Elrichmc- he matado a cientos de monstruos diferentes y el no será menos!

Elrichmc cogió la espada de Willy y fue a por él pero Herobrine cogió a Elrichmc por el cuello y lo tiro a los demás.

Herobrine dijo a elrichmc y su grupo

Herobrine- os he estado observando a los quatro, sois los mas populares del juego os engañe a todos para que entraseis en este servidor y al resto de los demás rezagados y ahora os matare a todos

Elrichmc- y porque quieres eso.

Herobrine-para salir al mundo real y dominarlo con los mobs, veréis quiero hacerlo porque cuando morí mi hermano Notch envió mi alma aquí a su puto juego me reencarne en un Steve pero conseguí meter a mi hermano aquí también para que sufriera mi misma agonía y jure que me vengaría de mi hermano dominando el mundo.

De repente el cielo se cubrió de nubes.

Veggeta- jolín va a llover y me voy a mojar el pelo

Willy- estamos apunto de ser asesinados por un fantasma y lo primero que te preocupa es tu pelo?

Veggeta- es que quiero estar guapo antes de morir

Mientras Herobrine estaba cagado del miedo, que si llovía y si las nubes se partían en dos como estaba pasando significaba que su hermano estaba cerca, y el savia que no podía contra él.

?- vuelves a hacer de las tuyas?

Herobrine- NOTCH… lo decía con odio en su voz

Notch- devuelve a esos jugadores a sus mundos o bajo!

Herobrine- NO! ESTAS PERSONAS NO SALDRAN VIVAS DE AQUÍ!

Notch- tu lo as querido!

Salio una luz entre medio de las nubes y apareció Notch

Seguidamente Herobrine izo un portal al nether y escapo.

Notch- maldito hermano mío… bueeeeno en fin se lo que estaréis pensando

_**Hola soy nuevo escribiendo historias de minecraft asi que me gustaría un solo reviw al menos y uno o dos favs asi que espero que hos guste y asta la proxima**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Cap verdad**_

Willy-espera,espera,espera dices que tu eres Notch el creador del juego?

Notch-si ese mismo y no solo su creador si no también su dios por decirlo asi

Vegetta-guau pues vaya juegazo creaste te curraste muchísimo, solo una pega el enderdragon es un enemigo muy difícil

Notch-eso es porque no fue destinado a ser un enemigo

Todos-!¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Notch-eso mismo, veréis yo cree al enderdragon desde dentro del juego, pero para vencer a Hiro o como vosotros le llamáis herobrine mi hermano

Elrichmc-y porque lo encerraste aquí dentro?

Notch -Porque murió intentando robar mi empresa e intento matarme

Sarinha-y porque juegas? Para controlarlo o algo?

Notch- no es porque Hiro me encerro aquí con el pero consegui desterrarlo al a otro mundo de minecraft que nunca termine, pero otras personas lo acabaron por mi el cual se llama nether o mundo inferior incluso ay gente que le llama infierno

Elrichmc-i porque nunca nos hemos encontrado a ese pedazo de cubo, espera pedazo de cubo?

Notch- ho no, el cambio ha empezado…

Sarinha-que cambio? A que te refieres?

Notch-si pasáis mas de 48 horas reales dentro del juego os convertiréis en simples mobs osea todo código no tendréis sentimientos, perderéis la memoria y la capacidad de hablar vamos sereis simples Steves controlados por un jugador aleatorio

TODOS!quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeee!

Notch solo ay una forma de que eso no pase y volváis a vuestro mundo, y es eliminar a mi hermano del juego

Willy-pero como vamos a matarlo el siempre está en creativo, no le afecta nada

Elrichmc-Resumiendo estamos muy jodidos

Notch-no del todo puedo anular sus poderes durante un breve tiempo

Veggeta-y ha que esperamos?

Notch-A nada, cuando queráis vamos a por el

_**Hola soy yo de de nuevo con el capi 2 de esta historia aviso si va a salir elrubius `pero mas adelante espero: reviws, favs y bye**_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Cap.3**_

Elrichmc, Vegetta, Willyrex, Sarinha3 y Notch fueron al nether a por herobrine

Notch- el único problema es que herobrine vive en un mundo que tampoco avía acabando que se llama Die-quiri (mundo fantasmal)

Sarinha3- pero as dicho que el vive en el nether

Notch- me he confundido en realidad está la entrada a su mundo

Elrichmc- ahí bosses!? O_o

Willyrex- si, herobrine con eso te vasta?

Elrichmc- si…..

Veggeta- y como se llega a ese mundo?

Sarinha3- no me digas que!...

Notch- si, tenemos que romper bedrock

Elrichmc- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Notch- porque te pones así?

Elrichmc- yo he picado bedrock con un pico de madera

Notch- ay una forma pero no os va a gustar

Willyrex- cual?

Notch- necesitamos un creeper a su máximo poder

Todos se miraron con una cara pensando en un creeper eléctrico

En ese momento todos volvieron al oberworld a buscar recursos

Herobrine-maldito creeper de Notch debo vencerlo, pero como. Me cuesta reconocerlo pero debo buscar ayuda

En ese momento se dirigió a un lugar muy especial, el tele transportador. Se dirigió a un lugar que nunca pensó que volvería El End, lo recibieron centenares quizás miles de unos seres que parecían de otro mundo

Herobrine- endermans-dijo con asco en su voz, con un movimiento de brazo todos ellos salieron volando muchos murieron pero uno se medio-levanto y hizo un chillido similar a cuando se rompe un cristal solo que más agudo y vino su rey los que quedaron vivos huyeron despavoridos por miedo a que se los comiera.

Herobrine-como estas viejo amigo?

Dragón-no soy tu amigo maldito bastardo

Herobrine-ten cuidado con lo que dices sabes que puede pasarte si me hablas de esa manera, ¿verdad?

Dragón-que necesita amo y señor?-dijo con odio y rencor

Herobrine-necesito un favor, necesito unos cuantos de tus esbirros.

Dragón-esbirros?, son mis creaciones un poco de respeto pedazo de…-se tapo la boca antes de continuar y prosiguió-un poco de respeto maestro

Herobrine-si si yo también te quiero(lo que sea), necesito cincuenta

Dragón-como? vas a enviar a mis criaturas a la muerte?

Herobrine-no, necesito que los atraigan aquí, crea tantos endermans como puedas

Dragón-no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes por cada jugador que venzo lo convierto en cinco enderman

Herobrine-Pues da igual haz que los teletansporten aquí y los matas eso si lo puedes hacer

Dragon-eso es otra cosa y lo are

Heobrine-pero como me falles…

Dragon-s…si?

Herobrine-sera la ultima vez que lo hagas

_**Hola soy yo edpol y vengo para decirles que siento si es corto siento si tardo pero no tengo tiempo es por el colegioT_T bueno asta otra bye**_


	4. capitulo 4

**Cap.4 **

El enderdragon y herobrine seguían "charlando amigable-mente"

Dragon-y que me haras?-el enderdragon tenia miedo y se notaba, herobrine esbozo una sonrisa macabra .

Herobrine- ho, cosas, cosas tan horribles que ni yo lo soportaría

Herobrine se dio la vuelta y antes de poner un pie en su tele transportador dijo-y no pienses en huir, se donde fuiste, donde iras y donde estas, soy el demonio y tu nunca has visto enfadado a un demonio, hazme caso si no lo lamentaras-y se fue

El enderdragon se quedo con la boca abierta y temblando y pensó "como no lo haga acabare muy mal, no quiero fallar a herbrine, no imagino lo que me aria.

En otro lugar nuestros youtubers se seguían rompiendo la cabeza intentando romper la bedrock.

Elrichmc- y de donde sacaremos un creeper eléctrico?

Notch- con que consigamos encontrar un creeper y traerlo aquí es suficiente

Elrichmc- pero lo necesitamos eléctrico

Notch- yo lo puedo convertir en eléctrico

Vegeta- entonces… me puedes convertir en sayan?!

Notch- no, no puedo convertirte en sayan

Vegeta- joooo… con lo que me gustaría ser sayan en una vez en mi vida…

Notch- y porque no te vas a la serie de bola de dragon z?

Vegeta- puedo ir ¿!?

Notch- no pesado no!

Willy-volviendo al tema… de donde sacaremos un mob tan raro

Notch- me temo que este mundo como lo a creado herobrine no salen mobs asi que tenemos que enfadarlo mucho para que suelte mobs.

Sarinha- y como lo enfadamos?

Notch- usar el mob de su invocación eso le teletransportara aquí durante 15 segundos mientras yo lo entretendré vale?

Sarinha- y nosotros que?

Notch- tendréis que pegarle como si fuera un saco de boxeo

Elrichmc- vale golpear en lo cubos _**(jjajajjaj chiste XD)**_

Notch- para empezar tenéis armas

Willy- si 2 espadas de hierro, 3 arcos 50 flechas, y 2 picos de hierro

Notch- puede servir vamos a por todas

Todos- siiiii!

_**Otravez siento no hacerlos mas largos es tiempo y decisión y deveres también. Si este cap me hace llegar a 7 reviws continuo la historia bye edpol se despide. (otra vez, tengo que buscar una nueva despedida) XD**_


End file.
